Generally, surgical staples are used in some orthopedic indications for holding two bone segments together. Typically, segments of the same bone are separated (e.g., broken, fractured, etc.) and legs of a staple are inserted into each bone segment to compress ends of two (or more) segments of a broken bone together to promote healing of the bone (e.g., such that the bone segments heal back together).
As will be understood, staples can compress bone segments together based on stored strain profiles of the staples. At minimum, such compression can limit the distance between broken bone segments, thereby possibly helping reduce bone healing time by eliminating gaps that need to be filled by the bones/body when healing. Further, such compression may help increase/speed bone growth.
As will also be understood, space within a body is limited and lower profile staples are desirable. However, in creating a low-profile staple (e.g., a staple that has minimum rise above the surface of a bone when the staple is fully inserted), the amount of stored strain (e.g., amount of compression the staple can impart when inserted) may be limited do to certain design constraints. Further, such low-profile staples may include localized strain concentrations (at corners and the like), which may increase risk of fatigue failure.
Therefore, there exists a need for a low profile surgical staple and has the capacity for high sustained compression and that minimizes localized strain concentrations.